Warnet Bohay Remake
by SUICCHON
Summary: Kisah soal dua remaja pria dalam suatu bilik warnet. Happy Aokaga/KagaAo day!
Warning :

Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), lawakan tidak bersungguh-sungguh, tidak selawak versi aslinya, dan siluman siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

Riko tak pernah mengerti motivasi dari manajernya yang selalu sedia sekotak tisu di depannya saat ia tengah menatap layar PC.

Riko mengerti kalau jomblo punya segala cara untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dari mulai stok sabun batangan yang bisa jadi bakal khatam semalaman hingga ceceran tisu-tisu bekas mengelap saksi bisu. Riko sangat mafhum perihal seperti itu. Namun kan cerita tersebut selalu bergenre shounen seinen alias kasus penghiburan diri untuk para lelaki.

Nah manajernya?

Manajernya wanita, diberi nama Momoi Satsuki oleh orangtuanya. Berambut pink dan bodinya alamak seksi tak bercanda. Parasnya cantik jelita, cocok tampil di layar kaca. Namun entah apa motivasinya hingga ia lebih memilih bekerja ke negeri tetangga. Menobatkan diri sebagai TKW. Padahal di negeri sendiri ia bisa laku keras hanya dengan mengunggah video kacangan. Bisa juga laku ke penjuru tanah air kalau bisa nyanyi dangdutan. Gampang. Apalagi dangdut sekarang kan tinggal senggol saja.

Namun Riko patut bangga. Sepensiunnya dari TKW, manajernya membuka bisnis sendiri. Sebuah warnet yang meski berdinding pink lembut, tapi poster game online ada di setiap sudut. Meski tidak sinkron antara lukisan kembang setaman dan gambar tentara memegang senapan, namun lelaki-lelaki tak pernah kapok datang bertandang.

Dan ketika para lelaki tersebut datang, Riko pun mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan tisu di ruang pribadi Momoi yang ludes dalam satu setengah hari.

Ada apa gerangan dengan tisu-tisu yang mudah habis tersebut? Apakah Momoi juga memperlakukan tisunya untuk membungkam saksi bisu? Ataukah Momoi sesungguhnya berbatang? Riko takut untuk membayangkannya.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"WARNET BOHAY [REMAKE VERSION]"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada yang kosong nggak?"

Suatu siang yang cukup terik, dua lelaki datang mengunjungi warnet besutan Momoi.

Riko melongok layar PC yang memantau daftar bilik warnet yang masih kosong. Tinggal beberapa bilik saja. Bilik pertama sudah diisi sepasang remaja lelaki juga. Si rambut hijau berkacamata dan kawan alaynya yang tadi memesan. Lima jam, coba. Riko agak-agak tercengang mendengar si pemakai bilik pertama memesan dengan durasi yang cukup fantastis.

Bilik kedua Riko duga berisi seorang remaja laki-laki bermata belang dan kawannya. Si remaja laki-laki disinyalir merupakan pewaris tunggal perusahaan terkemuka. Namun entah apa motivasinya bisa main ke warnet kalau di rumahnya saja ia bisa menyewa pelayanan Telkomsel yang sinyalnya super membahana. Kurang kerjaan atau kurang piknik Riko juga kurang paham.

Beberapa bilik yang lain juga serupa. Disewa oleh lelaki yang berpasang-pasang.

"Ada. Nomor empat ya…"

"Tunggu!"

Momoi muncul di belakang Riko. Tergesa gesa dan nampak sangat gusar.

"Ada apa, Momoi-san?"

"Stt… berikan mereka berdua itu."

Kening Riko terlipat tujuh kali. Itu? Itu apa? Bon utang bulan lalu? Kupon sembako? Riko tak pernah mendiskusikan sebuah kode berjudul 'itu' bersama Momoi. 'Itu' Riko dan 'Itu' Momoi kan bisa saja beda kasus, beda jalur. Sungguh kali ini Riko tak bisa mencerna apa itu 'Itu'.

"Sttt…. Itu apa?"

Dua bujang di depan mereka saling berpandangan.

"Lu jan bercanda, Aho! Ini warnet! Ogah gua diajakin ngerjain makalah."

"Diem lu. Tar juga tau. Ini warnet legendaris. Ah lu cupu amat sih."

Tak terima dikatai cupu, si pemuda beralis cabang mendadak bersungut-sungut.

"Uhuk. Baiklah, Dik. Ada kok yang masih kosong. Paling pojok ya."

Momoi segera sadar setelah sebelumnya hengkang dari realita. Mengambang dan mengawang-awang bersama potret bayangan yang masih blur. Belum ada realisasinya.

"Oke. Makasih, Mbak. Yok buruan." Lelaki satunya yang berkulit gelap mendahului.

Selepas kepergian dua siswa SMA tersebut Momoi pun ikut pergi entah kemana.

Heran deh.

Anak SMA jaman sekarang bolosnya ke warnet. Jaman Riko dulu sih kalau pas jam-jam kosong sesegera mungkin membuat jalur aman menuju kantin. Eh ini taunya bolos ke warnet. Tapi lebih baik mereka membolos ke warnet yang jelas-jelas ada tujuannya daripada cuma nongkrong-nongkrong ngerokok bak madesu cupu.

Ya tujuan orang ke warnet kan beda-beda. Riko paham beberapa lelaki suka sekali bertandang kemari cuma buat main Point Blank atau juga GTA. Ada juga yang cuma biar bisa disenyumi Momoi. Ada juga yang mengerjakan makalah. Namun ia tak pernah paham suara-suara desahan tertahan saat melewati beberapa bilik.

Apakah itu kasus _cheat_ pada game-game tertentu sehingga membuat si korban mendesah? Atukah makalahnya tak kelar-kelar sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti itu? Entahlah. Riko tak pernah tahu. Yang Riko pahami cuma dua hal. Mereka sedang memainkan game yang sangat menyenangkan, atau bisa juga makalahnya kelar dalam sekali kedipan mata. Cuma dua kemungkinan itu yang terlintas di otak Riko sebagai salah satu pegawai disana.

"Riko-san. Sini deh!"

Momoi melambaikan tangannya. Memberi sinyal agar Riko masuk ke ruangannya.

"Apa?"

"Sini duduk. Kita nonton film action-romance-komedi sama-sama."

"Terus yang jaga?"

"Tar juga ketahuan kalau ada yang mau bayar. Santai aja napa."

Riko menempatkan diri di samping Momoi. Sedangkan si pemilik duduk nyaman memandangi layar yang menampakkan rekaman dari kamera CCTV.

"Tisu dong, tolong."

Nah ini.

Setau Riko, seseorang tidak butuh tisu sebagai bekal menghadapi genre action-romance-komedi. Namun ya Riko lagi-lagi tidak tahu kalau ada udang di balik bakwan alias modus-modus operandil tersembunyi yang lainnya.

Siapa tahu kan Momoi termasuk spesies langka yang nonton action-romance-komedi sambil nyemil tisu sekotak?

"Momoi-san. Filmnya mana?"

"Iya sebentar lagi mulai, kok."

Riko gagal paham.

Film ini maksudnya film apa? Cuma ada dua remaja biru merah yang tadi memesan bilik di pojokan. Yang tidak melakukan apa-apa selain duduk berdua saja. Cuma itu tampilan di monitor yang terus-terusan dipandangi Momoi sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Sementara itu si obyek yang tengah ditonton gratis sedang duduk mepet-mepet, karena selain sempit, juga salah saru dari mereka memang punya maksud dan tujuan tertentu dengan duduk mepet-mepet.

"Makalahnya biar besok dikerjain Midorima aja. Kita ngga usah ikut nyari bahan." Ujar si biru.

"Betul. Gua nggak paham juga makalahnya soal apaan." Yang merah menanggapi.

"UHUKKK!" selang beberapa bilik dari mereka terdengar batuk. Batuk disengaja yang tebal sekali.

"Nah sekarang kita nyari makalah buat kita berdua aja, Bakagami."

Rupa-rupanya yang merah bernama Kagami. Dalam layar monitor nampak si Kagami ini gagal paham dengan pernyataan rekannya barusan.

Makalah apaan? Sejak kapan rekannya yang biru berdebu ini memberikan makalah buat Kagami? Sok jenius sekali. Guru di sekolah saja malas memberikan tugas bagi Kagami, masa iya rekannya seenak jidat memberikan tugas.

Nampaknya rekannya ini tak berkaca. IQ-nya tidak tembus dua ratus saja sok-sokan mengatur layaknya undang-undang subsidi bulog. Pede sekali dia.

"Makalah apaan, Aomine?"

Terbongkar sudah. Si biru bernama Aomine. Aomine ini memoles kepala kawannya jengkel. Jengkel sekaligus berang bukan kepalang. Aomine laki, kawannya juga laki. Tapi nampaknya kepekaan mereka berada di level yang berbeda. Ibarat beras, pekanya si biru bak beras raja lele, pekanya Kagami setipe nasi aking. Sudah kering.

Kadang Aomine dibuat memijit kening atas tingkah polah kawannya yang kelewat polos ampun-ampunan. Tahunya makan, basket, dan menang melawan dirinya. Tak pernah sekalipun menangkap modusan Aomine. Tak pernah sekalipun paham kode-kodean Aomine. Kalau sudah begitu, lagi-lagi Aomine akan dibuat memijit bagian tertentu di tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan atas ketidakpekaan Kagami. Ya, memijit kening dan memijit bagian tertentu bisa beda rasa lah ya.

"Sstt. Ini loh kemarin pas kita diajarin bab reproduksi."

"Reproduksi yang mana? Yang laba-laba itu ya?"

"Yang manusia, Bakagami!"

"O."

Itu saja tanggapan Kagami. Aomine firasatnya tak lagi sedap. Khitani ia lagi kalau sampai dugaannya salah.

Kagami tidak paham.

"Hadeh. Ini. Kita. Mau. Nyari. Video. Tutorial. Reproduksi. Manusia."

"Wuuuh porno luuuu."

Tolong, sanggah Kagami segera.

Diberi penekanan, baru Kagami paham. Kalau tidak ya sampai Akashi mendadak gembel pun tak akan paham dia.

"Tsubasa Amami apa Julia?"

Sesungguhnya Kagami kurang paham bintang-bintang grapur, tapi berhubung Aomine sering membicarakan entah itu Horikita Mai, entah itu Tsubasa Amami, entah itu Julia, atau juga Sora Aoi. Makanya mau tak mau hafal juga dirinya. Tapi seumur-umur Kagami tidak pernah tahu siapa itu si Horikita yang beroppai dewa, atau Julia yang bertampang Milf, atau Tsubasa Amami yang parasnya lembut sekali.

"Duo serigala. Lagi ngetren. Mereka goyang _dribble_."

Seluruh perhatian Kagami tersita sudah oleh pernyataan barusan. Dalam otak Kagami cuma ada satu kata yang terpatri jelas sekali. _Dribble_. Itu saja.

"Lah? Katanya _dribble_? Ini yang mau _dribble_?"

Tunjuknya pada dua orang wanita di layar monitor warnet.

"Oke nggak?"

Kagami membisu. Merasa baru saja ditroll Aomine.

Ia kira bakal ada dua lelaki saling bertanding basket serupa dirinya dan Aomine. Taunya cuma dua wanita dengan aset yang didribble kesana kemari. Tak enak Kagami hendak melihatnya. Tak enak.

"Gua balik ya."

"Stttt!Sini dulu dooong."

Tangannya ditarik erat sekali oleh Aomine. Jatuhlah ia, terduduk di pangkuan si biru yang saat itu berfirasat sedap karena akan menang banyak.

"Ganti deh ya. Nonton Nagito sama Koh aja gimana?"

Jahanam memang. Kagami tahu siapa itu Nagito dan Koh. Ia dengan Aomine pernah juga praktek setelah menyaksikan tutorial dari mereka berdua. Seusai jam latihan basket rutin. Dan berakhir tepat sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah digembok penjaga sekolah. Saat itu keduanya mati kutu saat ditanya mengapa Kagami berjalan sempoyongan.

Diduga mereka berdua tengah mabok ciu, padahal sesungguhnya baru saja nganu.

Tangan tan itu mulai berjalan-jalan di sekitar paha lelaki yang dipangkunya. Kongkow-kongkow di seputar selangkangan yang terbalut seragam SMA. Nyempil di area sekitar sana memang hangat dan nyaman tiada dua. Pantas tangan gelap itu betah sekali menyisir area sekitar sana.

"Ahoo…"

Si merah mengerang ditahan-tahan.

Tak pernah mereka sadari ketika dua gadis yang terus memantau mereka mulai menelurkan ekspresi ekspresi tak tergambar.

Yang satu bergidik horor sekali, yang satunya mesem-mesem kecil dan terus menerus menggumamkan 'ayo buruan, ayo buruan'. Sungguh Riko tak paham apa yang ada di pikiran manajernya. Riko tak pernah mengerti apa seni dan asiknya memantau sepasang remaja pria yang saling menukar cinta.

"Sungguh warnet ini jadi tempat hentai." Gumam si coklat lirih dan penuh pilu.

"Kalau tidak hentai ya tidak dinamai warnet bohay."

"Bohay mencerminkan pemiliknya kan ya?"

Momoi mematung. Nampak tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Benar. Aku bohay memang. Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya. Bohay itu singkatan kok."

Riko menatap meminta penjelasan.

 **"Boleh Hentai Asal Yaoi**."

Desahan panjang dan lirih lamat-lamat terdengar dari suatu bilik.

Setitik suara yang menjelaskan banyak kebimbangan Riko akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah suara yang menjelaskan kodean Momoi soal 'itu' beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebuah suara yang menjelaskan kenapa bisa ada sepasang remaja yang memesan dengan durasi 5 jam. Serta suara yang menguak misteri dibalik Warnet Bohay.

Riko selalu berpikir bahwa Bohay merupakan perlambang dari cetakan tubuh manajernya yang alamak aduhai seksi sekali. Ya bagaimana tidak? Cup A jelas sekali jadi ciri khas manajer cantik itu. Sangat cocok dikatai sebagai pemilik warnet bohay. Namun Riko tak pernah menyangka. Kalau dugaannya mentok ke arah seorang fujo.

Fujo sukses yang menggunakan modal dan investasinya untuk membangun sebuah warnet yang dengan segala kemurahan hatinya memberikan ruang untuk sepasang remaja pria memadu cinta.

Sepasang remaja merah gelap dan biru gelap masih saja dimata-matai dengan asiknya. Sadar pun tidak. Padahal arah kamera CCTV jelas-jelas tertuju pada mereka dengan lampu merah kelip-kelip yang mencolok. Tak ada sadar-sadarnya mereka. Bahwa tangan yang kongkow-kongkow di segala tempat itu terus saja diketawai oleh manajer pink yang mulai menarik tisu sehelai demi sehelai untuk mengusap air matanya karena terlalu senang serta hidungnya yang mulai mimisan.

Dulu Riko tak pernah mengerti dan tak pernah tahu apa dan kemana perginya tisu-tisu yang mudah sekali habis tersebut. Namun nampaknya, untuk beberapa hari kedepan, beberapa tahun ke depan dan beberapa dekade ke depan Riko tak akan lagi mempertanyakan kemana hilangnya berhelai-helai tisu tersebut. Ia sudah cukup tau. Cukup tau saja. Tak ada niatan ingin mengamalkan perbuatan yang serupa.

Entah bosan atau karena posisinya yang tidak ada pewenya sama sekali, akhirnya si remaja merah gelap dan biru gelap ini mulai duduk berhadapan-badan. Dengan posisi Kagami duduk di pangkuan Aomine.

Ibarat kain itu tipis layaknya kertas HVS, pasti sudah robeklah pakaian Kagami sedari tadi. Apalagi tangan Aomine ganas nan sangar sekali menarik-narik seragam Kagami. Dari mulai blazernya sampai kemejanya sudah berkerut-kerut bak dicuci tak disetrika. Yang salah siapa? Ya tangan tan yang terus-terusan berjalan-jalan kesana kemari.

Si gadis rambut coklat juga mulai menarik sehelai hidungnya yang entah mengapa terasa berair. Tak enak hati hendak lihat, tapi sayang kalau dilewatkan. Ya meski Riko bukan fujo namun kan insting wanitanya masih belum kadaluwarsa. Masih aktif menerima sinyal. Apalagi ketika melihat tubuh lelaki yang atletis menyita seluruh jiwa raganya, dusta Riko kalau tak punya niatan ingin mecolek-colek sedikit.

Momoi mulai tertawa-tawa nista. Jahat dan jahanam sesungguhnya. Namun Riko tak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadilah ia tak seucap kata pun memperingatkan Momoi soal tabiatnya yang tak patut ditiru tersebut.

Pede saja dua lelaki di layar itu melakukan tindakan-tindakan tak berdasarkan asas kesusilaan. Perkara ada kamera CCTV juga urusan belakang. Yang penting asal enak saja sekarang. Mumpung ada waktu, mumpung ada kesempatan, mumpung ada wanita penuh kedermawanan. Harus dimanfaatkan dengan sepenuh hati.

Perut yang bercetak kotak-kotak itu itu diciuminya hingga puas betul. Sekedar mencium saja sesungguhnya sudah menimbulkan rasa-rasa yang tak mampu diterjemahkan, apalagi ketika bibir yang mencium-cium tersebut mulai terbuka dan mulai mengikutsertakan lidah dalam permainannya. Meledak sudah suara yang dari tadi terus ditahan-tahan oleh si merah.

"Ahhhh… Aho.. Ahhominee.."

"Ssststtt!"

Aomine paham. Ada beberapa suara yang memang butuh diredam dan dibungkam. Seperti misalnya suara Midorima yang butuh dibungkam karena sering kali bocor mengingatkan guru soal PR maupun ulangan. Ada juga suara Kise yang butuh diredam karena terlalu cetar. Dan khusus suara dari lelaki yang duduk di pangkuannya ini, butuh keduanya. Dibungkam dan diredam.

Suaranya enak didengar sebetulnya. Merdu dan sensual. Tapi kalau situasi dan kondisi tak mendukung, mau tak mau Aomine juga harus tetap meredam dan membungkam suara tersebut dan menelannya masuk ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Sementara tangan tannya masih sibuk nongkrong dan kongkow di area perut ke atas, bibirnya sudah mulai membungkam segala suara-suara sakral yang Aomine harap tidak lolos kemanapun agar tak ada lelaki di luaran sana yang ikut-ikutan merasa 'ingin'.

Kagami tidak merasa punya dada sebohay pemilik warnet atau Horikita mai, pasti berat sekali punya gantungan dobel yang bisa didribble seperti video tadi. Tapi entah mengapa dadanya jadi salah satu bagian favorit lelaki yang dari tadi terus menjilatinya. Aomine juga punya dada rata seperti milik Kagami. Tapi entah megapa masih saja terus-terusan mangkal di dadanya.

Tapi kagami mau saja. Enak kok masa iya tidak mau.

"Momoi-san…"

Sudah berhelai-helai tisu diambil untuk mengusap usap mata yang mulai banjir cairan saking tak kuat mentalnya menerima acara layar monitor dadakan yang rupanya betul-betul berisi adegan romance action.

"Ya Riko san?"

"Momoi-san tak bosan menonton adegan kayak gitu?"

"Asupan gan. Asupan!"

Makin memekik-mekik saja suara Momoi ketika terdengar lamat-lamat suara zipper diturunkan. Adegan yang sudah Momoi tunggu sejak tadi. Adegan yang meskipun tidak akan berlangsung lama, tapi merupakan adegan yang sangat berharga untuk dipatri dalam sanubari.

"Hmmmmhhh…"

Ya suara tak lolos tak apalah. Tapi desahannya itu mau tak mau keluar juga. Padahal sudah ditahan-tahan sampai ke ujung-ujung. Tak sadar saja Kagami. Meski sangar, tapi suaranya halus dan sensual, tingkah lakunya juga menggemaskan. Tak sadar pula bahwa Aomine ini sering kali khawatir ada lelaki di luaran sana yang minta digebuk gara-gara mengincar Kagami. Kagami asetnya.

"Taigaaa….."

Sudah mulai memanggil nama kecil ini. Prediksi Momoi sih tak sampai sepuluh menit keduanya akan mulai liar. Apalagi mengingat dari adegan-adegan sebelumnya yang ia tonton, belum ada yang sepanas cara bermain dua pelanggan barunya ini.

Ada benda tumpul di layar itu yang terus-terusan dimainkan dengan durasi lembut-kasar yang berubah-ubah. Kadang cara memainkannya lembut dan teratur, kadang juga kasar dan menyentak. Dan Riko paham benda tumpul apa yang menjadi pemicu umpatan-umpatan dan desahan dari si merah itu.

"Muke gileeeee."

Momoi mendecak sambil tersenyum gahar. Puas dan mantap betul.

"Sudahlah Momoi-san. Aku tak mau nonton lagi."

"We? Kenapa?"

"Malu aku."

Jawab Riko cepak. Melengganglah ia, menuju kasir. Menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa, melupakan apa yang pernah ia lihat serta apa yang ia dengar soal rahasia kelam dari warnet besutan Manajernya.

Tak dinyana. Sudah ada tamu menunggunya di kasir. 3 orang pria lagi.

Riko tersenyum cepak dan simpel. Palingan hendak memesan bilik lagi. Untuk durasi 6 jam mungkin? Berhubung bilik masih banyak, Riko tak pikir panjang mempersilakan.

"Silahkan, Mas. Masih ada yang kosong kok."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Selamat siang!"

"Siang."

Ketiga lelaki muda berseragam polisi coklat itu masuk dengan gelagat tegap, tegas, dan curiga. Bak tengah mencium bau-bau praktek prostitusi dari warnet besutan Momoi. Tapi Riko _positive thinking_ saja. Tak ingin berprasangka buruk. Mungkin kedua polisi muda tadi tengah lelah dan ingin sedikit bermain. Bermain dalam artian banyak hal.

Di salah satu bilik, saat permainan tengah panas-panasnya, seolah dunia tak ada ancaman, kedua bujang yang rupanya saling mencinta mendadak berjengit kaget ketika pintu bilik mereka digebrak dengan bunyi yang sangar.

Kedua polisi yang Riko sangka ingin melepas lelah rupanya tengah menjalankan tugas. Menjalankan surat perintah penggrebekan warnet yang rupanya dilaporkan warga sebagai salah satu tempat yang meresahkan warga masyarakat dan lingkungan.

Menurut laporan warga, warnet pink lembut tersebut merupakan warnet yang menyediakan tempat prostitusi. Polisi selalu gagal menagkap basah aksi prostitusi karena tiap mereka datang ke warnet tersebut tak pernah terlihat tindakan mencurigakan. Ya bagaimama mau mencurigakan kalau tiap bilik berisi lelaki semua?

Ketika para polisi muda ini mulai lelah berusaha. Lelah mecari kesalahan yang sebelumnya nihil, surutlah aksi serta niat-niat ingin menggrebek lokasi remang-remang ini. Namun rupanya laporan beberapa hari ini mulai merebak. Dan ketika surat perintah turun dari kahyangan, para polisi muda ini senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya bisa memberikan _surprise_ juga pada sekawanan pelaku prostitusi.

"Lagi enak, Mas?"

Polisi tersebut menyapa sinis.

Kagami dan Aomine berpandangan kaku. Buru-buru Kagami benahi kain-kainnya agar kembali ke tempat semula. Malu dan mati kutu. Mana firasatnya tak enak pula.

"Ssst Kagami… gua kasih kode, habis ini lari ya."

Kagami mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian berdua, ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

Keduanya berpandangan lagi.

"SEKARAAAAAANG!"

Si polisi terjungkal, sementara kedua remaja tanggung yang disinyalir sebagai salah satu pasangan pelaku prostitusi mengambil langkah seribu. Ngibrit dan lari sebelum dikirim ke bui. Gesit melipir melewati seorang remaja pria berambut merah yang tengah melakukan negosiasi dengan iming iming uang segambreng, juga sigap melewati tengah tengah antara polisi, remaja pria berambut lumut dan berkacamata beserta pasangannya yang terus terusan menutup wajahnya, hilang harga diri.

Aomine dan Kagami lupa membayar tarif ngenet yang sesungguhnya tidak jadi ngenet. Lupa membayar ya biarkan saja. Toh pemilik warnet selalu memasukkan utang mereka ke buku bon. Yang mana kali ini akan ada keterangan 'penggrebekan' dalam catatan bon utang mereka.

.

.

.

Riko menatap tempat baru yang akan menjadi tempat kerja barunya seusai dipurnakan tugasnya dari Warnet. Kali ini sebuah tempat Karaoke yang cukup terkenal. Dengan papan nama pink lembut yang menggoda muda mudi untuk sekedar mampir bernyanyi barang satu lagu.

'Karaoke Bohay'

Itulah papan nama yang tertera. Dan mantaplah langkah Riko memasuki tempat kerja barunya.

Dari tempat inilah ia akan menambah asupannya.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

Catatan Pojok :

Halo. Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic untuk meramaikan fandom aokaga yang lagi punya acara.

Fic kali ini jelas bukan orisinil pemikiran saya langsung. Ini adalah fic hasil merombak dari fic author sebelah. XD Ini fic pertama yang membuat saya yakin sudah melangkah di kapal yang tepat. Membuat kecintaan saya pada aokaga yang awalnya hanya berupa putih abu abu menjadi penuh warna warna baru XD

Terimakasih untuk Frea Alluka yang sudah mengizinkan ficnya saya rombak ulang dengan gaya penulisan baru yang tentunya tidak bisa menyamai versi originalnya. :3

Terimakasi juga untuk Nezumi Shizuka yang rela saya rusuhi demi fic ini membuat fic ini bebas dari polusi XD

Oiya! Ada pengumuman sedikit!

Halo, Aokaga-shipper!

Kita semua tahu bahwa Aomine dan Kagami masih butuh cinta lebih banyak lagi. Yuk mari menyebarkan cinta idiot mereka~

Dalam rangka penyebaran cinta Aokaga ini, pada bulan Agustus akan ada event yang bernama 'Aokagasm'. Siapkan fanfic kalian dari sekarang! Ayo jadi bagian dari laskar penyebaran cinta Aokaga!

Terimakasih yang sudah baca, berkenan memberikan review yang bersifat membangun?

Salam,

.

Suicchon


End file.
